


Передышка

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [83]
Category: Allods Online (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Они должны закрыть Врата.Автор:Эошаан
Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938631
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Передышка

Она смыкает края раны и осторожно сшивает их шёлковой нитью.  
Руки почти не дрожат, потому что она привыкла; она, в конце концов, врач-хирург, она военный и видела достаточно, чтобы относиться ко многому ровно.  
Но сердце обливается кровью.  
Она чувствует каждый укол иглы так, словно шьёт саму себя. Возлюбленный супруг молчит, но она так хорошо его знает, что почти видит упрямо сжатые губы.  
Он не издаст ни звука, хотя она всё делает по живому.  
Она хмуро просит его сидеть смирно, и он сидит. Удар был страшен, но чудом обошлось только этой жуткой раной. Будь она глубже, будь она больше — руку было бы не спасти. Или это потребовало бы огромного количества времени и сил, которых у неё сейчас нет.  
Мир здесь чужой, потому что они идут закрывать Врата на Феррисе. Им осталось не так уж и много, задержка значения не имеет.  
Поэтому она продолжает шить и руками сближает края раны.  
— Потерпи.  
И возлюбленный супруг терпит.  
В голову лезут всякие воспоминания: как он уговаривал её не выходить за него замуж, как упирал на то, что ничего-то у него не осталось, кроме воспоминаний и былой славы, а она упрямо твердила, что никто другой ей не нужен, ей плевать, она любит его и будет любить вечно. И он тогда согласился.  
И ни разу она не пожалела.  
— Бинты.  
Его старый друг протягивает стерильный моток ткани, протягивает мазь, и она, без лишних разговоров срезав одежду, перевязывает супруга. Тот терпит, но она замечает, что он мелко дрожит. Холодно? Больно? Воздух здесь неприятный, мерзкий.  
_Пустой._  
— Всё? — слышит она усталый шёпот.  
— Руку не нагружать, — привычно говорит она, заканчивая перевязку, — не напрягать, повязку не мочить…  
Она хочет плакать, но держит себя в руках.  
И они идут дальше.  
Закрывать Путь Архитектора в Сарнаут.


End file.
